


Lilium ~Requiem~

by Rokun



Category: Hello! Project, Lilium ~少女純潔歌劇~ - 和田/末満 | Lilium - Wada/Suemitsu, Morning Musume.
Genre: Angst, Dhampir, Immortality, Multi, Romantic Friendship, Vampires, myth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokun/pseuds/Rokun
Summary: Long after the events in the Clan revealed in Lilium, Lily wanders the world in search of... False? TRUMP? Meaning? Or maybe she'll find something unexpected, something that could perhaps even change her ever-enduring existence... forever.





	Lilium ~Requiem~

_“Snow…” Lily said, smiling, pulling her friend along with her as they ran through the hall cast in torches to brighten the dim dankness of the rain outside.. “What should we do today?”_

_“I found a fantastic library, Lily! Full of old books… I want to explore it until I pass out!”_

_“Books?” Lily said, wrinkling her nose. “Surely there are more exciting things we could do. Some of the others found some wooden swords and want to try and recreate some of the old battles! What do you think of that?”_

_“You know I’m not much of a fighter, Lily…”_

_“But it’s not fighting – it’s fun! Come, let’s play with everyone!”_

_“As you wish, Lily. You know I could never say no to you…”_

…

As her eyes opened, Lily stared up at the ceiling for a time before getting out of bed. She spared a glance at the man who was lying beside her, blankets coming just up to his bare chest, but quickly ignored him. It didn’t matter who he was. It never did.

She pulled on her nightgown and slid on her slippers to step over to the window and open the curtains. Quaint wooden cottages lined the street outside, smoke rising from most of the chimneys into the morning chill. The paved street was like an artifact from another time, jarring in its place amidst the cottages, though she was the only one who would think anything of it. Beyond them she could see the roofs of other cottages, as well as larger buildings that likely housed businesses. This was the largest town she had seen in the area, large enough that not everyone knew everyone else, and she could perhaps even fit in as a local. Even the larger buildings, though, were still relatively simple.

Lily had lived long enough to see human societies rise and fall, but nothing matched what they now called the great cataclysm, some several centuries past, when they had nearly destroyed the whole of the world. Lily had suspicions the story of how it came to be couldn’t simply be written off as human decadence like others believed, but life since then for both vampires and humans mostly consisted of small scattered and insular settlements.

Of course, that was similar to how vampire society had always been. She had no idea how the humans governed themselves, nor did she care, but the Blood Council still governed vampire society much as it had for as long as anyone could remember. The society in fact had relatively flourished over the centuries without human interference. This troubled Lily, and she spent much time pondering on whether humans really might be as barbaric as she had always been told.

She carefully located the rest of her personal effects, and carried them out the door quietly so as not to cause an unnecessary scene as she headed down to the baths. Bathing was certainly one of the pleasures in life, for what it was worth, and she’d learned long ago to find and treasure what pleasures she could, however illusory they may be.

After bathing and properly gathering herself, she headed to the nearest teahouse for her morning cup and pastry. As usual at this time with the school being nearby, the teahouse was mostly full of young vampires in their gothic uniforms – another vampire tradition – giggling or chuckling together in their little groups. Her entry didn’t really cause a stir, although of course to them she appeared as just another schoolgirl since she wore a similar uniform in an effort to not stand out. The wistful smile returned again for a fleeting moment at the thought of how no one would any longer recognize the style.

As she sat at the counter to order her tea, she heard a girl sitting along with a friend a couple stools down ask, “Hey, do you go to our school?”

Lily glanced over to see both girls peering curiously over at her. They looked a couple years younger than she would be. “No, I’m from a village in the country. I was thinking of transferring here though. I’m always curious to learn new… perspectives.”

The two girls’ eyes shone with sudden excitement. “You should transfer!” said the one who didn’t speak at first. “We can be your friends! Show you around… Although, aren’t you around chrysalis age? They might want to bring you to the sanatorium on the edge of town… We’ll probably be going there soon, too.”

“It’s okay,” Lily smiled, as she looked away from them a moment to order her drink. “I have a mild chrysalis.”

“Oh that’s wonderful!” one of the girls squeaked. “I hope mine is easy too…”

“So you can be our friend!” the other said. “I’m…”

But Lily didn’t hear the rest as an older man speaking to a friend or colleague from one of the tables caught her attention. “…There’s another girl who’s gone missing from the Clan. I know it happens sometimes if the chrysalis gets too out of control, but that’s two in as many months now. Something really needs to be done about the security there.”

“Did you say something about missing girls?” Lily asked the man as she stood next to their table. He blinked at her sudden appearance and question. The two girls back at the counter blinked at each other as well before glancing over and seeing where she was.

“Oh, nothing for you to worry about dear,” the man said, trying to brush it off. “Just chrysalis getting a little too out of control. I’m sure she’ll be found soon.”

“You also mentioned one from last month.”

The man paused and stared up at her. “Well… I’m sure they’ll… find her too and…”

“Please, I’m just curious. There’s been no word from either?”

“No, er, ma’am…” the man said, suddenly uncertain quite how to take her. “But it really does just happen from time to time…”

 _Not really,_ Lily thought. It was admittedly possible for a vamp in chrysalis to escape from the Clan, but their security was regulated by the Blood Council such that it was a very rare occurrence indeed. When it did happen the missing vamp was hunted immediately and almost always brought back, since if they weren’t, they would become an outcast. There were well-known legends of the atrocities such outcasts could commit, so they now did everything in their power to prevent it.   


“My apologies, my lady,” the man now said, doffing his hat and stumbling to his feet in response to Lily’s faraway and contemplative stare. “Are you a noble? I apologize if I’ve offended. We’re not used to seeing nobles in this part of town.” He peered up at her through his eyelashes. “Perhaps you’re from the estates to the west?”

The girls from across the room had also been staring at them, mouths open, though now there was a look of fear in their big bright eyes.

Lily glanced over at them and shook her head. “I’ve just traveled to the town from a village in the country, good sir. No need to worry.” The man nodded slowly, but skepticism shone in his eyes as he considered her demeanor. “However… you mentioned estates to the west?”

“Yes, my lady,” the man said, obviously not convinced. “Since we’re the largest town in the region, most of the nobles decided to make their estates nearby so they could take advantage of our services. They’re mostly located on that side of town, though…” He cleared his throat as Lily just stared blankly at him, but then cracked a crooked smile. “Hell, there are enough of them that they even house an emissary of the Blood Council! That’s something, isn’t it?”

Lily smiled suddenly, causing the man to draw back, but she turned to the girls who quickly started looking around as if they hadn’t been staring at anything. Their eyes went back to her as she walked toward them, though.

“Is it okay if I walk over to the school with you?” she asked them, still smiling. “It’s what I came here for, after all, and I’d feel so much more comfortable going there first with some friends.”

The girls’ eyes widened and they all broke into grins, seeming to forget any strangeness from when she spoke with the man. “Of course!” One jumped up to take her hand. It was the one who had tried to introduce herself before. Her short twin tails swung as she talked. “By the way, I’m Po!”

“And I’m Shiori!” The other said, smiling sweetly. She was smaller than her friend, with straight medium-length hair.  “Our friend is usually with us too, but she went ahead to school today… We’ll see her there!”

“I’m Lily,” she replied, smiling, and glancing toward the door, the three of them left to head down the street. They saw other children arriving as they neared the school, from some in their first year to nearly grown. Lily drew a few looks for her uniform, but most just carried on chatting with their friends. When they entered the building the two girls with her stopped short, and Lily looked up to see a woman looking back with piercing eyes through round-framed spectacles, arms folded. She wore a form-fitting black dress, with white streaks on the sides.

“I’d heard there was a strange child in town,” she said in a low voice. “I’m glad to see you here before we had to go looking for you.”

Lily bowed her head apologetically. “I see word travels fast, even in a place as big as this.” She peered around with her eyes wide. “I’ve never seen a building this big before.”

The woman studied her. “From the country then, I take it?” she asked, a twitch at the side of her mouth. Her eyes flicked to each side of her. “Po, Shiori, go on in to join your class. I’ll take your… new friend from here.”

The girls gave quick bows, and with a last wide-eyed glance up at Lily, scampered down the hall. The woman tilted her head in invitation, and turned to walk down the hall herself, Lily following behind. They eventually entered a small room with a large wooden desk between carved wooden chairs, and the woman sat behind it, gesturing to the other seat.

Lily sat and folded her hands in her lap, as the woman peered at her while tapping her fingers. “So, what can I do for you, Miss…?”

Lily reached into her bag and pulled out a slip of parchment, handing it over to the woman. She glanced at it before letting it drop to her desk. The name she gave wasn’t her own. Or rather, it was a name she had found in her memory but that no longer had any meaning to her. She now only had one name, and it’s all she’d ever have. “My friends call me Lily,” she said, looking down shyly.

“I see.” The woman said. “You realize we can’t accept a transfer student based only on this.” She gestured to the parchment. “Especially at your age, and with no direct reference from a parent or previous master.”

“I understand,” Lily replied meekly. “I assure you though, my chrysalis is mild and harmless.”

“You’ll appreciate that we can’t just accept your word on that. Perhaps what you say is true, but you’ll need to be evaluated by our Clan.”

“Of course,” Lily replied, bowing her head slightly again.

The woman studied her, frowning. Unlike most Lily had encountered in the smaller villages, the vamps here were apparently much more astute. The woman reached up to her glasses and removed them, setting them gently onto the desk with a sigh. “I think it’s time you quit lying, don’t you?” She fixed her eyes on Lily, who stared back stolidly. “Perhaps your mythomania is a symptom of chrysalis, perhaps you just aren’t who you say you are and are claiming to be a country girl for an actual reason, but I’ve never seen a country girl quite like you before.”

Lily stared into the woman’s eyes, gathering her focus and breathing deeply. “I’m a girl from a country village. I wanted to see more of the world, so I came here with hopes and dreams to glimpse something bigger. I’ll visit the Clan for evaluation, and then you’ll accept my transfer to this school for however long I decide to stay. I’ll be back in a bit after seeing my friends, and we’ll head to the sanatorium.”

There was silence for a moment as the two stared at each other. “Yes,” the woman finally said. “Yes, of course, everything seems to be in order.” She pulled out a leather-bound book and absently stuffed Lily’s note into it before staring off to the side and falling still.

Lily let out a breath, relaxing. Straightening her dress, she stood up and headed back out into the hall. Eventually she peeked through a door where she saw the two girls from earlier, and walked in smiling. There was another girl with them now, and the other students in the room stared up at her as she walked by.

“Lily!” Po said in astonishment when she noticed her. “Did everything go all right with Mistress?” she asked anxiously.

“Of course,” Lily replied, smiling. “I have to stop by the sanatorium first, but I’m sure everything will be okay and I’ll be starting school here soon.”

“Yay!” Shiori beamed.

“Oh, remember that friend we talked about? This is her. Lily, this is Mao!”

The third girl appeared to be shaking all over in nervousness or fright. “H-hello,” she said. She was a thin girl with long dark hair. She peered up at Lily with wide eyes. “Are you a noble…?”

“Of course not, silly,” Shiori said, slapping at her shoulder. “Why would a noble come to school with us?”

“Don’t mind her,” Po said. “She’s the youngest in the class, and has her head in the clouds all the time. She’s always reading old legends and fairy tales, like about TRUMP or the vampire hunters, and is fascinated with nobles.” She and Shiori started giggling and rolling their eyes.

Lily’s smile softened. It was certainly a different time when young vampires could talk about TRUMP and just laugh at the fancifulness of the stories. Of course, that legend was thousands of years old now, and hardly even myth any longer.

“Is she?” Lily asked, and sat down next to Mao. “I’ve always loved the old legends too, and I’m glad to see there’s an expert on nobles here!” The girl brightened, not trembling any longer. “Speaking of which, do you know anything about the nobles around here? I heard they live out to the west, and sometimes come into town. I also heard there’s someone from the Blood Council here. I guess they help out at the sanatorium, right?”

Mao beamed at her interest, but after a moment her smile faded and she looked curiously into Lily’s face. “Are you sure you’re not a noble? You seem to know an awful lot, though you are older than us…” She brightened again. “How old are you, anyway? If you’re not too much older maybe you can be in our class!”

Lily smiled as the girl went on, quite comfortable with her own silence. The girl turned out to know quite a lot about the nobles, and even the Clan. She knew she had work to do, but there was no reason to rush since it was nice to talk with normal girls again. And why not? Anyone looking at her would see only a young vampire barely into her teens. Besides that, after wandering the land for nearly two thousand years, and having lived even longer with an eternity still to come, she had all the time in the world.  

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write about Lilium, and especially this story, for a very long time. I know many people are very passionate about it, and so some of you may be disappointed with my take on Lily's story. I also love Lilium and the world Suemitsu has created, and although I'll try to be generally faithful to the spirit of the canon as a whole, there'll also be some aspects of my own creation. And of course, there'll be more than a little of a bias toward H!P. Anyway, I hope both Lilium and H!P fans can enjoy what I'm trying to do!


End file.
